


Markren Archive

by chaerii



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Noren, One Shot Collection, Random & Short, markren, renmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaerii/pseuds/chaerii
Summary: Series and collection of Markren oneshots with other pairings





	1. Only You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark realizes that he's been doing things for Renjun.
> 
> Song Inspiration: La La Love - NCT DREAM  
> Pairing: Mark, Renjun

 

 

 

_It took one look_

_and forever laid out in front of me_

_One smile then I died_

_Only to be revived by you —my one and only you_

 

NCT Dream is currently having their open fansign in Jamsil for We Young promotions. The dreamies are excited to meet their lovely fans and have some interactions with them. Those lovely noonas are caring enough to make time for them and they want to give a worthwhile gift to the fans.

 

The fansign motif is pink or any touch of pink. Mark thinks it’s not that cute for him (because he refuses to be called cute) but it definitely suits the other members like the cutie boy Chenle, the fashion diva Donghyuck and the innocent boy Renjun. Now that Mark sees Renjun, pink is probably his color. It compliments his skin tone and the natural blush on his cheeks. The pure boy is talking excitedly to the other members leaving Mark staring at him.

 

Mark adores all of his kids—he could never get angry to them even if they liked to tease him all the time. He likes to think that it’s their way of showing love for him. Though he adores all of them, he has a different story for the chinese boy, Renjun.

 

Whenever Mark sees him, he always notices his charming smile; his snaggle tooth and soft giggles. It’s different from Chenle’s loud but adorable laugh; Renjun’s more of the timid but charming. His little eyes crinkles whenever his mouth will curl up to smile and for Mark, it’s breathtaking. It’s probably one of the reasons why he finds himself touchy to the younger rather than the rest of his members. He kinda dislikes skinship but Renjun is an exemption. 

 

Mark feels like his heart stops for a moment when Renjun looks at his way and flashes him a happy smile. One smile that could leave the dream leader speechless. What more that they have to sit beside each other during their fansign—it’s a blessing in disguise.

 

Fans start to line up and they’re all busy to give them their signatures and answer all of their questions but Mark is quite attentive towards Renjun. He could hear what questions the fans are asking him and one particular question catches his attention.

 

“What’s your favorite song in your album, We Young?”

 

Renjun smiles warmly to the fan, “Ah, I like the song La la love. Especially the line: “ _The Wind, the Sky_   _And You_.” He gives the fan one last look before signing her album.

 

Mark smiles secretly. La la love is a nice love song and Renjun’s taste definitely matches his. After having the last fan to sign, the staff decides to play the same song while they interact with the other fans that didn’t make the cut. Renjun is drawing something on the table and will take glances at Mark to show him his masterpiece.

 

When Mark’s rap comes into the audio, the leader sings along and he doesn’t know why he feels like facing Renjun. 

 

_All the things you make me do you you_  
_Yeah out of love out of love_  
_Out of love, again oh you make me move_  
_Feels like I’m spinning but when I go back_  
_You’re the same_  
_Even in a crowd, I can find you right away_  
_It’s so clear, only you have that glow_  
_I’ll mark the spot you were standing at_  
_So it won’t get erased_

Renjun smiles and jams with Mark.’Though he’s quite not sure why their leader has to face his way as if he’s dedicating the lyrics for him. Ah, probably not because Mark Lee isn’t that type of guy.

 

The fansign comes to an end and despite the hard feeling of not wanting to depart from their fans, the dreamies need to go and rest. All of the members gather for a photo op and Mark is certain that Renjun stands out among them. He’s currently placed in between Jeno and Donghyuck but Mark finds a way to pull him closer and place his arm around his shoulders—like immediately spotting the boy amongst the sea of members.

 

“Hyung, why did you sing your part in La la love while facing me?” Renjun inquires after they get off the stage.

 

Mark smiles while pinching the pure boy’s cheek, “Nothing. I just want to sing with you that’s all.” He ends it with a shrug.

 

“Ahh, okay. I thought it’s just weird because you rarely do that to us. Anyway, are we going to sit beside each other again?” Renjun asks before going with Chenle.

 

Mark nods, “yeah. Better save that spot for me, okay? I have to talk to Manager hyung.” He waves his hand to shoo the younger one away.

 

Renjuns laughs and gives him a thumbs up. Ah, that melodious giggles again. Mark watches Renjun tackle Chenle making the poor boy squeal.

 

Yes, it’s weird for Mark to do things that he’s never initiated before but for Renjun, he thinks he could start doing things... out of _love_.

 

 

 


	2. Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark wants to experience paradise even for a short while.  
> Pairing: Mark, Renjun

 

_**Par•a•dise** _

_—heavenly, blissful_

_a place of extreme beauty, delight or happiness_

 

 

 

 

_With you, it’s different._

 

Being able to participate in so many units, Mark met different kinds of people who he needs to interact with. Before, he was the timid guy who’s very shy when others notice him. He doesn’t want that much attention but when he’s placed in NCT Dream, everything changes.

 

It all started when Mark saw Renjun for the first time. The Chinese boy is more quiet and observant than him. He chooses to separate himself unlike the other Chinese named Chenle, who’s already settled in the group. Renjun lools so small and fragile that Mark wants to protect him secretly.

 

As time goes by, Renjun blooms like a flower. His delicate aura somehow changed to a handsome young man. He still looks like an innocent boy who knows nothing but purity but it’s the opposite—Renjun knows how to control the kids and Mark is really thankful for that. He’s really responsible and being the second oldest, Mark is rest assured that Dream is in good hands whenever he and donghyuck have to promote with 127.

 

Their fans seem to notice the changes with Renjun and his interaction with the dreamies. He’s no longer shy and timid; he is now playful and a little savage like Chenle and Jisung. It’s very noticeable that everyone wants to have Renjun’s attention—Jeno and Jaemin sometimes compete for it. The maknaes, on the other hand, need his guidance for their savageness. And donghyuck? He’s a special case—he brings the secret sassiness from the innocent boy.

 

Mark knows fan service. Having to perform on stage, they have to give what their fans want. He’s sometimes shipped to the other members but mostly to Hyuck, because they’re closer and basically each other’s enemy. It isn’t hard for Mark because they’re bestfriends and the others are pretty much the same. They interact with him and he needs to return the gestures. But for Renjun, it’s different. He is the one who’s initiating the skinship and sometimes he couldn’t control himself and it leaves him bewildered. How does Renjun makes him do things he’s never done before?

 

Having a schedule means it’s pretty hectic for Dream especially if it’s a photoshoot. The sight of staffs walking back and forth, the members going in and out to change their outfits and have their makeup done are kinds chaotic for Mark to witness. He’s been posing and smiling for hours that some of it are a little forced. Being in a three unit group and having lots of photoshoot made him stressed; he needs to escape even just for a while. He needs his own bliss; a small paradise. 

 

“Hyung, do you want to get some fresh air?”

 

Mark nods without knowing it’s Renjun who asked him. It’s too late to back out because he really needs to breathe. It’s suffocating and Renjun’s kind enough to offer him a small bliss. 

 

“It’s pretty hectic for you, huh?” Renjun smiles at his leader when they got out from the scene. “It must be very hard because you have to be in three groups and do the same thing all over again.”

 

It’s the thing about Renjun that Mark really liked. He’s understanding and he knows how to make someone feel better with his presence. He’s different in his own way and Mark wants to keep it. He likes how Renjun is just the same like others but there’s a tiny thing that makes him special.

 

“I just need to breathe. I feel like I need some break from all of the crazy things I have to do and I don’t have anyone to talk about it.” Mark smiles at the younger, patting his back. “Thank you for giving me the chance to get out and have a little paradise. The silence from all the noise that the idol life gives to me all the time.”

 

Renjun tries to put his arm around Mark’s shoulder, “You can always go to me whenever you’re tired, hyung. Whenever you feel the world is too loud and unbearable, I will be your silence.” Then he playfully stranglehold his leader, easing his tension out from his body.

 

Mark laughs like he never laughed like before. Renjun definitely helped him to ease his mind and that’s a good thing. He’s really different and with him, Mark feels he’s another individual.

 

“Renjun, Mark! It’s time for the group photo!” 

 

Renjun smiles at their manager, “Yes, hyung! We’ll be there in five.” He holds Mark hand and leads him to where the other members are waiting for them, “After this, let’s get some coffee. My treat so you can relax from all your stress.”

 

“Sure.” Mark agrees as he positions himself beside Renjun when the photographer asks them to be comfortable. He puts an arm around him and holds his hand. Renjun looks at him before giving his shy smile and Mark shows his happy smile and a playful wink.

 

He’s amazed that he experienced paradise even for a short while and it’s because of the person he knows he treasures the most. 


	3. Baby don't like it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark tests Renjun's jealousy only to lose the game he started.  
> Pairing: Mark, Renjun

_My baby don’t like it when you come around_

 

Mark and Renjun are practically the parents of NCT Dream. The way Mark handles and forgives the kids are really “father like” while Renjun nags and controls them like a mom. They’re the married couple of the group—subtle moments but definitely worthy.

 

Renjun isn’t the type to feel jealous and Mark wants to see him go all jealous. The leader wonders how the pure boy will handle his jealousy? It’s not hard when Mark has to interact with a lot of their members—meaning more ways to test his boyfriend.

 

Mark asks his bestfriend, Donghyuck, for help and the younger obliged. They have a lot of time to be together and Renjun won’t notice about Mark’s plans. While being away from Dream, Mark makes sure that he has a lot of things to do with Hyuck. Every activity and schedules the two of them have, he makes the two of them do skinship than usual. Mark will initiate to touch Hyuck just to see if Renjun will react badly.

 

Mark waits for his innocent boy to bombard him with messages that he saw his skinship with Hyuck but there’s none. He’s about to call Renjun when Taeyong shows him something: photos of his boyfriend enjoying his time with Jeno and Jaemin. Now, Mark definitely knows he’s the jealous one and he can’t wait to go home and take back what’s his.

 

Upon arriving to Dream’s dorm, the leader spotted his lovely boyfriend between Jeno and Jaemin while trying out a new video game together. Renjun is smiling cutely to the two boys and Mark can’t bear to see it. He marches towards them and pulls Renjun away from the two, leaving them clueless.

 

“What’s the problem, hyung?”

 

Mark wants to be angry but whenever he sees the innocent face of his boyfriend, his anger vanishes in an instant. “What are you doing with Jaemin and Jeno while I’m away, huh?”

 

Renjun blinks like he’s not affected. He crosses his arms and looks at Mark with a raised eyebrow, “What are you doing with Hyuck, hyung? You seem to enjoy his company and I’m enjoying my way.”

 

Mark gulps; so Renjun knows. “Baby, I—“

 

“You enjoy doing skinship with Hyuck when you know that I don’t like it.” Renjun sounds so serious. “I have to conceal my feelings for us to stay safe. I can’t show them that I’m jealous because it might ruin your career but there you are, taking advantage of fan service.” The younger looks away from Mark, obviously not amused.

 

“Baby—“

 

“Don’t you dare baby me, hyung. It’s not gonna work!”

 

Mark sighs and he admits he’s defeated. “I was trying to make you jealous because I thought you don’t care about me doing fan service with others.” He tries to console the younger, “I want you to feel jealous because I want to know if you really...”

 

“You’re unbelievable, hyung.” Renjun sighs tiredly. “If you want to know how much I love you, you should’ve asked me directly and not use someone else.” He looks at the side, seeing Hyuck silently spying on them and the moment he meets Renjun’s glare, he immediately hides.

 

“I know. I’m sorry, it won’t happen again.” Mark apologizes and moves to close their distance. “Please don’t be angry at me anymore. You know I can’t sleep if you’re angry and—“ he gets cut off by pair of soft lips on his own; it is a quick kiss and Renjun’s tiptoeing to match his height.

 

“Don’t you dare make me feel jealous again. Two can play this game.” The younger looks dead serious and smirks at his leader.

 

Marks smiles as he leans down to kiss Renjun again. He can feel him smiling against the kiss, “Of course. Now I know that my baby don’t like it.”

 

Contrary to what they think that they’re still alone, Donghyuck gathers the other dreamies and they all watch the romantic scene of their parents.


	4. Baby Don't Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markrenhyuck teaser for Black on Black happened.

 

_I’m gonna fly fast and go to you, mi amor_   
_Even if you’re on the other side of the sky_   
_I’ll keep looking for you_   
_Just get yourself around it now yeah_   
_Estoy loco mi dulce coco_

 

2018 is definitely NCT’s year. Too many good songs to listen, music videos to film and teasers to wait for. For Mark, this year is going to be his; he is claiming it. Now that he’s able to be with his pure boy, Renjun.

 

Mark had the chance to be with Renjun in GO’s teaser. The sample video was hot—they’re all over the place especially his emotions. Renjun looks good; when is the time he didn’t? He kinda suppressed himself from claiming his boyfriend right there and it’s hard when Renjun’s looking like that. The street clothes and make up on the chinese boy did wonders for Mark’s heart.

 

Now that they have to be together again for Black on Black teaser, Mark knows he’s going to lose it. If more than anything, black is Renjun’s superior color. It compliments his pale skin and that smoky makeup on him? Boy, it is beyond perfection. 

 

“Yo Mark, are you still okay?” Donghyuck wants to laugh when he saw Mark’s pale face while staring at Renjun. “You gotta keep it together, man. Injunnie looks hot. ten out of ten will—“

 

“You better stop right there, Lee Donghyuck.” Mark growls while glaring at his bestfriend. “Renjun’s mine and mine alone.”

 

Donghyuck raises both of his hands in defeat. “I’m just saying. I’m going to apologize in advance though, we have to do things that the director will instruct us. Don’t get jealous too much.” He laughs as he leaves Mark alone with his thoughts.

 

Renjun’s pure boy aura is now gone; his pure boy is now a hot mess. How come the innocent looking Renjun turns into a handsome lad? It’s not right but who is he to turn down a blessing?

 

When the director calls them to be in the frame, Mark panics. Renjun up close is different from what he saw from afar plus he smells good. Mark Lee is: dead.

 

“Hyung, take care of me.” Renjun smiles at his leader before posing for the camera. Oh mark will definitely do it without reminder.

 

_Cotton wind blow blouse_   
_Hair flower aroma scent_   
_Cold eyes ice dive_   
_Touch warm melt lips_

 

The shoot starts and Mark becomes professional. Though some of his actions are personal, he controls himself from taking what’s his in front of the staffs and crew. Skinship is all over; the three of them have to touch each other in the most sexy way. Mark mindlessly claims Renjun on the scene and it adds more factor for their teaser. Who knows how many takes for them to perfect those shots.

 

“Okay, cut! That was... Good job!” The director claps his hand and motions them to go change. 

 

Renjun puts a hand on his chest as he sighs in relief. “Whoo thank goodness that’s already done.” He looks at Donghyuck, “You really did good back there. You’re too sexy, hyuck.” 

 

Donghyuck smirks and shrugs, “Well, I’m a model and a visual.” He gestures at Mark, “but speak for yourself. Pure boy Renjun was gone. You can ask your boyfriend about his opinion.” After that, he walks away to get refreshments.

 

“Hyung...” Renjun approches his leader and boyfriend,  “Did I do well with our shoot?”

 

_**YES!!**_ Mark wants to scream it out but he remains calm, “Yeah, Renjun. You look so handsome and sexy.”

 

Renjun blushes at the compliment, “You too, hyung. Um...” He looks down while playing with his fingers and Mark thinks it looks so cute. “I noticed you were touching me so much back there. I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable. I know you’re not that fond of skinships and—“

 

Mark holds his pure boy’s hand to calm him down. “It’s okay. I like it and it seems like I don’t want to stop. You make me want to not let you go.”

 

Renjun looks down at their entwined hands, tightening his hold, “I’m not going anywhere, hyung. I’m yours and you don’t have to stop if you really want to.” He giggles right after and Mark thinks that his pure boy is replaced by a sexy devil.

 

“Yeah and you’re mine alone. You better get ready for it because if I start it I won’t stop anymore.” 


	5. King and Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark needs someone to lean on—Renjun is there for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no intention of misgendering Renjun. He is a boy and will remain as one.

_A king is not a king without the strength of his queen—Unknown_

 

 

Leadership is practiced not so much in words as in attitude and actions. Mark is a reliable leader; his members can confide to him whenever things go rough and when they need encouragement to do things on his own. If they’re going to consider Mark, he is the King; not because he is authoritarian but because he is the strength of the group.

 

Little did they know, Mark isn’t that strong as what they think. He has a lot of breakdowns as well as burnouts from the tough job he has to do all the time. He isn’t just a leader but also a member of other units. From all the stress he needs to face, he also need someone to rely on—who will give him power to continue; his backbone. If he’s the king, he definitely needs his queen. 

 

Renjun is one of those people who gives him more capacity to grow aside from his trustworthy hyungs. He is the one who’s by his side whenever he needs to rest and find peace—someone to offer him his small paradise. 

 

Not all queens should be a woman; sometimes it takes courage to get the title and just be it. The second oldest has a good control over the kids and his inner sassiness and savageness keep them on track. No one surpasses Renjun when he starts to open his mouth. Either you stay quiet or get punish from misbehaving. The innocent boy is soft but has the guts of a leader—a queen to a king.

 

If they’re the king and queen of dream it means they have to work in tandem. A pair that can’t be broken down and if Mark is a softie for his kids, he needs someone to be firm with the decisions and Renjun is the great choice. Luckily, the two of them share the same affection. They have great connection and their love keeps them stronger.

 

Mark enters the room he shares with Renjun, looking so stressed. The younger is reading a book on his bed when he notices the leader approaching. Mark looks bad, as if fatigue is all over him. He needs his medicine; and it’s Renjun’s warmth. 

 

“Hyung, you look not good.” Renjun scoots over so Mark can have some space. “Care to tell me what happened?”

 

Mark doesn’t say anything but moves closer so he can hug his tiny frame. Renjun lets him do what he wants and he can feel the older nuzzle his nose on his hair to breathe his scent; Mark has always been saying he loves his smell—it reminds him of home. 

 

Renjun slowly faces Mark as he places a warm hand on his cheek, caressing it softly. “Just rest, hyung. I’ll handle the kids later.”

 

Mark leans into his touch, savoring the heat from his palm. “What will I do without you?”

 

“Probably you’ll age fast.” Renjun laughs as he continue to touch him, “On a serious note, I know you’ll do great even without me. You are Mark Lee, the truly capable member of NCT.” 

 

“You’re wrong.” Mark looks down on his partner as he analyzes every features of him. “I’m Lee Minhyung but I’m  not Mark Lee without you. You are the one who supplies me the fuel to continue and without you, I’m nothing.” He leans closer to drop a kiss on Renjun’s exposed neck, letting his lips linger for a while. “I love you, Renjun. More than you’ll ever know.” 

 

Renjun shuts his eyes closed and sighs, “I love you too, hyung. I love you because you love me more than anything and I can’t top that kind of love. I’ll do my best to be your pillar and never disappoint you.

 

Mark kisses his neck one more time before dropping some on his jawline, “You’re Huang Renjun, you never disappoints.”

 

The two of them share a kiss that no soul can know inside the comfort of their room. Mark rests his forehead against Renjun’s as he whispers his promise of forever, “You are always my queen and without you, I can’t be the King who leads our kids and I’m forever grateful that I met you.” 


	6. Love is War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin feels like having Renjun is going to be a war.
> 
> Song Inspiration: War - Jay Sean  
> Pairing: unrequited renmin

 

_All is fair in love and war —Francis Edward Smedley_

 

 

How will you know if it is still fair to love? When is the time to realize that you’ve lost? How many scars do you have to bear for you to go through the war with nothing to expect in return?

 

Jaemin looks at Renjun who’s currently asking Mark to teach him English while their leader’s busy composing raps. He notices that even though Mark likes to act tough around Renjun, he always turns into a softie whenever the chinese boy will use his charm.

 

“If only you use that dictionary I gave you for your birthday.”

 

Renjun smiles at their leader, “it’s much easier if you’re the one who’s teaching me.”

 

Mark stops what he’s doing to give Renjun the attention he wants and starts giving him English lessons.

 

Jaemin watches them and he feels like he needs to learn English as well. If only he’s fluent with the foreign language, Renjun doesn’t have to look for Mark.

 

 

How to fight if you’ve already witnessed defeat?

 

After their performance for ‘Go’, the dreamies have to go back to their dorm and rest for the day. Mark and Haechan have to separate with them because they’re going to practice with the upcoming song of NCT 127. 

 

While saying their goodbyes, Jaemin looks for Renjun to ask him to sit beside him when he sees the boy trying to kiss Mark playfully. He smiles and turns his head quickly to hide the pain. Renjun looks so happy while giving Mark his goodbye kiss when he knows that their leader dislikes skinship.

 

Ever since he took a break from performing with Dream, he notices that Renjun gives his attention to their leader. His time for him and Jeno are now lessened and the pure boy focuses on Mark.

 

There’s no doubt that the leader has his eyes on Renjun as well. He gives him a little more skinship than all of them. He’s also attentive with how Renjun progresses with his skill—in singing and art.

 

Jaemin enters the car and stays quiet as he stares at the bracelet on his wrist; the other pair is with Renjun. He touches the bangle gently, “I already gave you half of me but you still want him.” 

 

Renjun smiles at Jaemin as he enters the car and takes his place beside him comfortably. “I’m going to take a nap, wake me up if we’re already there.”

 

Jaemin nods and ruffles his bestfriend’s hair, “Okay, Prince Huang.”

 

“You’re the best bestfriend, Nana.” 

 

He feels like he’s already lost in this war. 

 

Jaemin smiles sadly at the sleeping boy beside him, “Why are you always looking at the other side?” He reaches out to brush away the stray hairs that cover his soft skin. “Look at my way too. The one who’s ready to fight for you.”

 

Renjun has his eye half-open while sleep talking, “You’re still my bestfriend, Nana. Don’t leave me, hm?”

 

“Aish, just sleep. I won’t.” Jaemin lets him sleep for real. He looks outside and makes up his mind. No matter how hard the battle is, he will take his chances and won’t give up on Renjun even if he has to compete with what all he got.

 

Now, all he has to prepare for this war is his heart.


	7. Letting Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeno decides to let go of his feelings before it's too late.
> 
>  
> 
> Song Inspiration: Unlove You - Elise Estrada  
> Pairing(s): unrequited noren, implied nohyuck

 

_Sometimes letting things go is an act of far greater power than defending or hanging on. —Eckhart Tolle_

 

 

How to let go of someone who’s been a part of your life? Is it a waste to forget those feelings you’ve invested for a person who will never look at your way because of the other person that manages to steal his attention away? Will you finally give up if you know that you can’t fight your way up if you’re stuck in a triangle and you want to go out?

 

 

Jeno is known for being the smiling boy of their group. Whatever the circumstances, his blinding eye smile will never fail to lift your mood up but the thing we don’t know that behind those smiles is a tired heart that wants to give up.

 

Ever since he knew about Jaemin’s gift to Renjun, it’s not a secret that his friend is feeling something special for the Chinese boy. A couple bracelet for a birthday gift? Why would Jaemin invest for something expensive if Renjun is not that special? 

 

He sees those longing looks Jaemin makes whenever the Chinese boy is speaking, dancing, singing or just being himself. Who is he to blame Jaemin? Renjun is indeed amazing in his own way— a pure boy who will make you feel like you don’t deserve him.

 

He knows how Jaemin is limiting himself to confess his feelings for Renjun when the pure boy has his attention to their leader. He knows that even Jaemin is hurting with all those interactions the two older members of Dream shared.

 

But they don’t know that Jeno has something for Renjun as well. Ever since My First And Last promotions, he discovered more about the chinese boy. Renjun is really pure; he won’t judge you even if you will tell him a lie and he won’t notice. He is really talented—both in singing and dancing. His vocals are improving with the help of Donghyuck and their coach but his dancing? Boy, he didn’t know he’s hiding that skill. There’s much more to know about Renjun and he wants to be the one to find out. 

 

With all the competition he has to face, he feels like giving up. He can’t intefere with Jaemin and steal his chance to be with the boy they share the same affection or make Mark stay away from Renjun. He’s the one who’s going to give way—the one who’s going to unlove him before everything goes deeper than he could take.

 

 

April 23, only a month after Renjun’s birthday. Jeno likes to think that even though they’re not born in the same month he’s still happy to share the same date with him. He feels like they’re connected and it’s the reason why he’s also close to Renjun.

 

“Jeno, what do you want for your birthday?” Renjun smiles at Jeno while surfing the net to look for a potential gift.

 

_For you to spend my birthday with me._ Jeno shakes his head, “You don’t have to buy me a birthday gift, Renjun. It’s okay.” He pats the chinese boy on the back to assure him.

 

“Eyyy, you don’t have to be shy. Come on, tell hyung what do you want for your birthday.” Renjun teases Jeno for him to give up his strong facade.

 

Jeno scoffs, “Yeah, you’re a hyung only by a month. But if you insist...” He pauses to think what gift he wants from him. A special gift that he can treasure and show to others. “It’s a cliche but hm... shoes?”

 

Renjun smiles and ruffles his hair, “Okay, birthday boy.  _Hyung_  will buy you shoes.” He gets up and prepares to go out.

 

Jeno looks up to the pure boy, “Where are you going?”

 

“Oh, I’m going to ask Mark hyung to go with me. I bet hyung’s got great taste for gifts.” Renjun chuckles, “don’t take it seriously. You know Mark’s taste for gifts kinda suck. Who gives a dictionary as a birthday gift?”

 

Jeno wants to frown but he knows if he do, Renjun will be worried and he doesn’t want him to know the reason he frowned. He tries to give him a big smile, “Yeah. Hyung’s gift is kinda... you know? Lame? Don’t tell him.” 

 

“Yeah, I won’t. I’m on your side.”

 

_I hope you stay on my side. Just for today._

Before Renjun goes out, he asks Jeno one more time. “Is there anything you want beside the shoes?”

 

Jeno shakes his head, “Shoes are enough. But buy me the most expensive one!”

 

Renjun laughs and waves his hand, “You’re gonna break my bank, Lee Jeno. See you later!”

 

When he left, Jeno’s smile fades. He lets out a big sigh, “Yeah, see you later.”

 

It’s funny that it is his birthday and he’s sad. Couldn’t this day get any better?

 

Breaking his thoughts, Donghyuck sits beside him and puts his arm around his shoulders, “Yah Jeno, what’s with the sad face?”

 

Jeno puts up his default smile, “Who said I’m sad?”

 

Donghyuck rolles his eyes, “Me, duh?” He shakes Jeno playfully, “It’s your birthday and you should be happy. Come on, let’s get some ice cream.”

 

“Ice cream makes you happy?” Jeno laughs at Donghyuck which earns a glare from him.

 

“Yes?! Let’s go, I know a good place that sells the best gelato! You’re gonna have fun with Lee Donghyuck!”

 

Jeno shakes his head but agrees to go anyway. “Okay, but you’re paying.”

 

“What? Isn’t it your birthday? You should pay!” Donghyuck gasps while putting a hand on his chest.

Jeno doesn’t buy his acting, “Okay, okay! I’m paying!”

 

Both of them bicker along the way to the shop. The birthday boy feels lighter with the conversation he has with the sassy male of their group. Jeno might’ve not celebrated his birthday with Renjun but he’s thankful to Donghyuck for making his day better.

 

Maybe it’s really time to move on and focus on the things that will make him happier. Letting go of Renjun is going to be the first step.


	8. Resistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renjun keeps resisting Mark and thinks they're mortal enemies.
> 
>  
> 
> Song Inspiration: Into You - Ariana Grande (Renjun's been listening to this song and the beat is groovy. The lyrics is kinda.....mature?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> markren as frenemies? I DON'T THINK SO. HEHE

_The beginning of love is at the end of resistance —Danielle Light_

 

 

“Get your ass back here, MARK LEE!!!!!!"

 

Renjun screams at the top of his lungs as he runs after his mortal enemy—the one and only, Mark Lee. It's always the same every day since the chinese boy met him on fifth grade. Renjun is living peacefully and Mark is annoying the poor boy to death. They have been on each other’s neck their whole life. 

 

Mark is lucky that he's handsome or Renjun already damaged his pretty face and could resist his looks... or so he thought.

 

"Don't make me come and get you, brat!" Renjun’s already panting but he's still running after the canadian boy. 

 

"You're such a weakling!" Mark teases him while waving the beanie he took from his head. His deep laugh booming at the corridors.

 

Renjun is not a weakling! He’s maybe small but not weak!

 

"Take it back!" He said as he finally catches Mark and chokes him hard.

 

Mark winces in pain, “Ouch!! That hurts you brute!" He slaps Renjun’s hand and pinches his sideline.

 

"Mark! Renjun! To my office now!"

 

 

Both of them are sitting at the guidance office as Miss Kim is currently delivering her speech.

 

"You two were running at the halls again! It is stated on the manual: NO RUNNING AT THE HALLS!" They boyh wince because her voice is too loud. "And you're screaming!" She looks at Renjun with her deadly eyes.

 

"He started it and took my beanie!"  Renjun pointed at Mark. The older boy glares at him and pinches him lightly, "No, you started it!"

 

"ENOUGH! Detention for both of you!" Miss Lee left them inside the room alone.

 

"Aish! I'm very lucky that I got detention because of you dumbo!" Renjun decides to sit down and kicks Mark’s chair, causing him to go out balanced.

 

"Yah! It's your fault that we're here! If you didn't scream, Miss Kim wouldn't notice us!" He pushed him back, causing the small boy to almost stumble off the chair.

 

"I have no time for you. I would just transfer seats." Renjun stands immediately that he loses his balance and almost fell to the ground. "Ah-!"

 

Mark catches his body on time and smirked, his face so dangerously close to Renjun’s. "Small boy is so clumsy." 

 

Renjun pushes himself to get away from him but Mark’s hold is firm. "Shut up. That's gravity!"

 

He whispers dangerously close to Renjun’s ear, "Are you sure that's gravity and not because of me?"

 

Renjun snorts and flicks his forehead. "Hah! So full of yourself! I'm maybe clumsy but I would never ever fall for you!" 

 

He won't ever admit it! Renjun may have a crush for him for a long time but he still hates him!

 

"Really? What if one day I would be your gravity?" He snickers playfully.

 

There goes the poor boy’s nervous breakdown. "In your dreams idiot!" He tries to be confident but he’s sweating continuously.

 

"Your heartbeat says otherwise." Renjun didn't notice that Mark is feeling his pulse. The younger one is about to punch him with his free hand but he swiftly caught it again. "Don't worry, you've been my gravity too."

 

Renjun’s eyes rounded. Did he hear that right? "W-what are you saying?" 

 

Mark looks straight to his eyes, "Let's stop this something between us— all the hate and quarrels. It’s been too long."

 

"What are you saying? Are you joking me? You're like my worst enemy..." Renjun laughs nervously. What's going on? "Don't play with my feelings!"

 

"You're the one who's resisting between the two of us, Renjun." Mark pushes his bangs away from his face and touches his cheek. "You always like the push and pull but that's fine. I can always play with you because you already made me fall from the start."

 

_Resist, Renjun. Must resist!_

 

"Shut it, Mark! Don't play games." 

 

Mark closes the gap between them. Is he going to kiss him? Renjun closes his eyes in reflex but he hears him chuckle. 

 

"See? You were expecting!" His tone turns playful again. "Don't resist me anymore." Mark kisses his forehead and lets him go.

 

"Shut up!" That's the only thing Renjun says and the bell rings. He scrambles his way outside and didn't even bother that they have detention for the day. He looks back at him and he was smirking.

 

_What a day_. Renjun’s resistance runs low for the very first time.

 

 

 

The next morning, Renjun sees Mark waiting outside the school gates. His hands are inside his pockets while leaning on the wall, his whole being oozing with confidence. When he spots Renjun, he gives him his playful smile, “ Like what I told you Renjun, I wouldn't let you resist me anymore."


	9. Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because it's Children's Day in Korea, Renjun's kinda weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨markren!!!  
> ✨this is impromptu and i’m a mess??? i can’t stop thinking about this sudden plot!! this is a mess, im sorry ;u;  
> ✨Happy Children’s Day!!!! Our markren babies are cute right? The others as well!! ;u; it’s like i want them to have babies on their own... lol 

Renjun smiles at their leader, who is busy playing his guitar. He gently taps his arm to get his attention, “Hyung, let’s go to the grocery. I’m hungry.”

 

Mark hums, finishing the last note he’s strumming. “Yeah? Let’s go.” He stands up and faces the dreamies, “Are there things you want us to buy? We’re going to the grocery.”

 

The rest of the boys listed what they want (and it says chips and drinks) while Chenle excitedly tells them what he wants. “Buy me lots of cup ramen!!”

 

Renjun nods at the younger, ruffling his hair. “You really like ramen, huh?” He pinches his cheek, earning a whine from Chenle. “You should refrain from eating them. It’s bad for your health. You’re still a kid, atleast for me.”

 

“Yes, mom!” The younger teases him before he leaves with Mark.

 

 

When they are on their way to the store, Renjun sees some kindergartens walking across the street. They’re holding yellow flags (his favorite color) while following their teacher. He smiles at Mark, “Look at those cute angels. I wanna hug all of them. I want one!”

 

Mark laughs at the younger, “Well, we can’t kidnap kids. I don’t want to rot in jail.” He holds his hands tightly, “You got to control, Renjun. It’s Children’s Day that’s why you’re gonna see lots of them today.”

 

“Ahhh! They’re really cute! Let’s go faster so we can head home.” Renjun walks fast, dragging Mark with him. “I think I’ll cuddle my babies when we get back.”

 

At the grocery, Mark watches Renjun fills the cart with lots of chips, dried fruits, fruit drinks, cookies, cupcakes, whipped cream, chenle’s ramen and strawberry milk. 

 

“Don’t you think this is too much?”

 

Renjun gives Mark a stink eye, “No? It’s still not enough if you’re gonna ask me.” He proceeds to check another isle to see if he wants to buy more.

 

“Who’s going to eat all of this?” Mark pushes the cart, following his boyfriend around.

 

“Me?” Renjun smiles dangerously as if he’s telling Mark not to question him. “Let’s go pay.”

 

The two of them had to ride a cab on their way home because the amount of Renjun’s groceries are too much for them to carry. Mark is sitting closer to Renjun when the younger pushes him away, “Please move away, hyung. I don’t like your perfume.”

 

Mark frowns as he stares at Renjun, who settles himself at the farthest side of the vehicle. How come he doesn’t like his perfume when he’s not even wearing any scent?

 

The kids have been scrolling through their Twitter when they arrive at the dorm. They are looking at the photos of them while they’re still kids that are posted on their official account. 

 

“Look at Renjun! He’s too adorable with his pacifier!”

“Jeno looks the same. Even Jaemin!”

“Mark seems innocent like he doesn’t know how to rap!”

“Chenle looks good with that superman outfit! Swag!”

“Awww Jisung and his mochi cheeks! He’s too cute before, now he’s lethal and savage.”

“Is this even Donghyuck? What happened to him now?”

 

Chenle goes to Renjun and gets his ramen, the two of them cook while the others eat their chips.

 

Mark looks at his members and asks for their attention, “Have you noticed something strange about Renjun? He’s acting weird.” He looks at the kitchen where Renjun is busy helping Chenle with his ramen. “He’s been buying lots of snacks that he doesn’t eat before and even told me that he doesn’t like my perfume. Strange, because I didn’t wear anything today.”

 

The members looks at each other, wondering what’s happening to their pure boy. Renjun comes first, eating his cupcake drizzled with milk and cookies. 

 

“Do you want some?”

 

They shake their head, not wanting to taste the weird(?) combination he made. Chenle comes next with his ramen and kimchi in a tray. He places it on the table as he leans over to see his baby photo posted by the staff.

 

“Ugh, the kimchi smells.” Renjun complains, pinching his nose to prevent him from smelling the side dish. “Move it away!”

 

Jeno frowns at him, “But kimchi smells even before?” He looks at Jaemin, who looks confused with their bestfriend’s reaction. “Are you okay, Injun?”

 

Renjun shakes his head, looking so pale as he stand up. “I think I’m gonna be sick.” He goes to the bathroom, leaving the rest bewildered.

 

Mark blinks as he stares at his members who are glaring to him. “W-What?”

 

Chenle grips on his chopsticks tightly, “Mark hyung!!” He shouts at their leader, startling the others. “What have you done to my gege?!!!”

 

“Are we going to be uncles?” Jeno eyesmiles at Jaemin, holding his hands. “Finally, an angel is coming and my dream came true!”

 

“I told you not to drink apple juice when you’re alone with my soulmate!” Donghyuck pinches Mark’s ear, making the poor boy groan in pain. “I know you have lots of money from composing but my Renjun is too young for this!!”

 

“H-huh?” Mark is still confused with all the rants that his members are throwing to him. 

 

Jaemin looks worried while looking at the bathroom’s direction, “Renjun’s body is too small and he might experience complications. We have to support him through his journey.” He nods to himself proudly.

 

“Is Renjun hyung—?” Jisung asks Chenle who’s still gripping at the utensils, not touching his ramen. 

 

“I’ll buy the clothes!”

“I’ll buy the milk and diapers!”

“Wait! It’s not even out yet!! Let’s buy hyung’s medicine and cravings first!!”

 

_Milk? Diapers?_ Mark thinks to himself and wonders why they’re going to prepare those things—it’s only for someone who’s having a baby—shit.

 

Renjun goes out of the bathroom and sees his members in a chaos. They notices his presence and smiles at him, making the pure boy feel uneasiness. 

 

“What’s going on?” 

 

The rest of them look at each other before Jeno dares to speak up, “Tell me, Renjun. Are we going to be uncles?”

 

The pure boy looks surprised with what he said. He looks at Mark, who’s not moving in his spot. He doesn’t say anything at the moment but blushes. That adds to their own confirmation.

 

“I’m excited to have a little Renjun running here at the dorm!”

“It’s going to be cute omg! I hope the baby gets his snaggletooth!”

“Who’s going to tell the hyungs?!”

 

Renjun finally tries to speak for himself, “Guys! Calm down. I’m not—“

 

Chenle breaks into the noise, “I’m still not ready to be an uncle! I want to be Renjun gege’s baby and my ramen is cold now!” He starts crying while holding his bowl of ramen. “This is Mark hyung’s fault!”


	10. Bus 156

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally got the inspiration from the song Yestoday when I’ve read “bus 156” in the lyrics. Gotta make my son Mark experience more of his hometown, Canada. (but i know nothing about the place. might as well improvise with the plot. :”>)

 

_Meeting you was like listening to a song for the first time and knowing it would be my favorite. —Unknown_

 

 

Mark uses all of his strength to run fast towards the station to catch his bus. Vancouver buses are strict with their schedule. He silently cursed his friend for making him stay at school for a few minutes. His friend knows that he can’t miss his bus on his way home—the only way for him to go back to where he’s in peace, eating his mom’s delicious meals.

 

He pants as he looks around the station and rejoices inwardly when he notices the time, he’s still three minutes early. Mark sits down on the bench to catch his breath and when he looks at his side, there he sees someone unfamiliar; the boy is a foreigner judging by his features. The boy beside him looks so innocent while reading his book and listening to his ipod. 

 

The boy notices his presence and lifts his eyes from the book to look at him. He chuckles quietly when Mark quickly looks away.

 

Mark wants to slap himself for being embarrassing. Now, the boy will think he’s a weirdo. He decides to stay quiet as he waits for his bus to arrive.

 

Bus 156 is approaching and Mark stands up. He enters the bus and settles near the window. Before the bus goes, he spares a one last look at the boy and his eyes widened when the boy waves his hand to say goodbye.

 

For the first time in his life for always taking the Bus 156, his heart feels something weird. Mark has his first crush.

 

 

“Bro, I can’t be late for my bus schedule.” Mark warns his friend before he makes him stay behind again. He also wants to know if the boy is there waiting for his own bus. 

 

His friend laughs, “yeah, I get it. Go now. I’ll send you the details for our project later.”

 

Mark dashes out, praying that the boy is really there. The bus can wait, he needs to see the boy who made his heart beat fast.

 

When he arrives, the boy is there eating some type of candied fruit while listening to his ipod again. He quietly sits beside him; moving closer to the boy.

 

“Uh...” Mark doesn’t know why he’s trying to talk to a stranger. “Are you new here?”

 

The boy doesn’t respond and continues to eat his snack. Mark’s cheeks heat up from embarrassment (again) and slaps himself for real. 

 

While he’s doing that, the boy removes his earphones. “A-are you okay?”

 

“Y-yes...?” Mark looks at the boy, who’s currently facing him and giving more access to his innocence. “Uhm.. are you new here?”

 

The boy nods, “We just moved here. My family is from China.” He offers his snack to Mark, “Do you want some?”

 

Mark thinks it’s impolite to reject him so he gets one piece and tries it, “Mm, this is good.” 

 

“It’s my favorite.” The boy beams at him while eating a piece of his snack again. Bus 156 arrives and Mark stands up to go but before doing it, he looks at the boy to ask his name.

 

Sadly, the boy has his earphones back in his ears again and he waves at Mark to say goodbye. His heart drops and he waves back, “I’ll get your name next time.”

 

Next time didn’t happen. The boy has been missing from his spot at the station and Mark feels like destiny is playing with him. It’s already been a week and the said boy still hasn’t showed up. Through those days, Mark patiently waits for him to arrive.

 

School has been busy and hard for Mark and he is also starting to lose hope when he sees no one in the particular spot again. He sits on the bench, feeling disheartened. He silently wishes for him to arrive, he doesn’t know his name yet.

 

Bus 156 will arrive soon and Mark knows he will not show up. He sighs softly and leans his back as he closes his eyes.

 

“Are you sleeping here?”

 

Mark opens his eyes quickly and sees the boy he’s been waiting for. His innocent eyes are looking at him in confusion. 

 

“N-No! I was just resting and feeling the breeze.” What a lame excuse, Mark. Way to go!

 

The boy chuckles and sits beside him. “Your bus will arrive soon.” He pulls out his earphones and gives Mark the other one. “I’m currently enjoying this song, do you want to listen?”

 

 

Mark takes the earpiece and listens. The melody and lyrics are very familiar to him, it’s his favorite song! How lucky is he to find someone who shares the same taste in music like him. “You listen to Ed Sheeran?”

 

The boy smiles proudly, “I do cover his songs during my free time.” He hums the melody as the song continues to play.

 

“If you wouldn’t mind, may I ask why you’re not here for the past week?” Mark inquires and he hopes he won’t take it badly.

 

The boy looks surprised, “Oh, my family is fixing some papers for our house here. I had to stay and help my mom settle our things in the house because some of our belongings just arrived. Canada is really far from China.” His gaze turns soft to Mark, “Did you wait for me?”

 

Mark wants to say yes but Bus 156 arrives and he has to go. Reluctantly, he returns the boy’s earpiece for him to leave. He suddenly remembers that one thing he has been meaning to ask that’s been long overdue. “May I know your name?”

 

The boy laughs and smiles at Mark, “I’m Huang Renjun. You need to go if you don’t want the bus to leave you.”

 

Mark nods and laughs as well, “Nice to finally know your name, Renjun. I’m Mark Lee.”

 

Renjun waves his hand as Mark climbs inside and sits by the window, “See you tomorrow, Mark.”


End file.
